Friendship Saves
by terrawolf
Summary: Naruto changes and Sakura is there for him. No relationships but if you squint you could find a NaruSaku. SPOILERS


**Hey this is Terrawolf. So I had this story running around in my head for awhile and so I decided before. This is my first time doing a Naruto fanfiction. It has spoilers galore. So if you are completely up to date on the Naruto Shippuden universe, you might not get this. There you are warned. Now anyway, I apologize ahead of time if any of characters are out of character. But any hope you enjoy. Thanks and have fun reading.**

**lalala- kyuubi**

_Abc- thoughts_

**Scenes**

**Now finally you can read: **

Naruto let out a feral scream. Sakura looked on in horror as a fourth tail started to appear on Naruto. His appearance already feral looking took on an even more monstrous look. She turned to Yamato-taichou (captain).

"You've got to do something. Don't you see that he is in pain?" She cried to him. Yamato just looked at her. She then started to run to Naruto.

"Sakura, stop! Don't get near him," Yamato told Sakura. Sakura must not have heard him because she didn't stop.

Sakura was near Naruto when the 4 tailed Naruto noticed her coming closer. Reflexively he lashed out at her with his claws. She was hit deeply on her right arm but she kept on coming closer. Naruto attacked again, this time hitting her in the torso. This time it was too much.

As she fell and was going to faint, she cried out, "NARUTO!" and then she fainted.

**Inside Naruto's Mind:**

Naruto's soul was unconscious and was in the clutches of the Kyuubi no Kitsune who was in control. To describe Naruto's mind right now would be like describing a hellish world. It was full of fire and the wind was strong surrounding Naruto and the Kyuubi. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft evil chuckle of the Kyuubi and the heat itself.

Suddenly an outside sound penetrated the void. "NARUTO!" a feminine voice cried out.

The Kyuubi noticed this. **"You think that is going to do anything. This boy is mine to control. What?"** Kyuubi was shocked to see the boy was waking and struggling to gain control once again.

**Outside**

Yamato had gotten closer to Naruto. He noticed something odd about the 4 tailed Naruto. He noticed that the eyes were going from red to bed to red again and then to blue again.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked to himself.

**Inside Naruto's mind:**

Naruto was looking out the eyes of this beast that was his body. Sakura was unconscious in front of him and Yamato-taichou was standing aways back ready to do a jutsu if necessary. Naruto tried to change back to normal but it would not go, it was just too painful to press on any further. What could he do, he couldn't stay in this form, either the Kyuubi would sooner or later come back and take control or he would die from injuries that were inflicted because of this form. Naruto pondered this question a little while and then he remember what Yamato had said.

**Outside:**

"Yamato-taichou, can you use that jutsu on me?" a raspy, guttural voice that came from Naruto asked Yamato.

"I don't know if it will work but I will try," Yamato responded. He gathered his chakra and preformed the jutsu, Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu, on Naruto. Naruto writhed in pain as the 4 tails receded from him. As the tails receded he became aware of the pain that the kyuubi had burned onto him. He screamed in agony and then he blacked out.

Yamato looked at Naruto and Sakura for a quick second, pondering how he could get these two back to Konoha and also how is he going to explain this one. He then summoned a wood clone. He picked up Naruto and the clone went over and picked up Sakura. They, then, raced back to Konoha. _Darn, why did Sakura have to do something so foolish? _When Sakura had gotten herself injured, they had left the team without a medic. _Tsunade was not going to be happy with Sakura or for that matter us._ Yamato looked down at Naruto, he was burned very badly and required medical attention. The Kyuubi was not healing the burns that he had caused.

When Yamato had gotten to Konoha, he had hurried through the town, not wanting to catch unwanted attention from the villagers who were still mistrustful of Naruto. He came to the hospital. The Yamato clone dropped off Sakura and then he went to find Tsunade. Soon the Godaime had appeared with Shizune. They each took one and soon the two were being healed. Sakura healed quicker then Naruto and was allowed to go home after a couple days. Naruto took a little longer. When he was up to having visitors, Sakura was one of the first in line to visit him. When she came into the room, she saw unfortunately had become a familiar sight of the mummy like Naruto. His eyes were not the normal vibrant happy blue but now were a dull sad blue.

"Hey Naruto-kun, feeling better?" Sakura asked joyfully, trying to cheer up Naruto. She had in her hands a vase of wild flowers. She went over to the window and put the vase in the sun light.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, hai," Naruto said with his fox-like smile. Then he got serious once again. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. I was stupid, I knew that you weren't safe to go around and yet I went to you. At least you are you now."

"Yeah, that's true. Oh by the way, I have to thank you. The Fox had me until I heard you call out my name."

"Gee, aw thank. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try, believe it!" Naruto grinned widely in his fox like grin.

A week later, Naruto had finally gotten permission to get out of the hospital. Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he spotted Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Naruto-kun, finally out?"

"Yep. Finally got all healed up."

"Um, Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to get some uh… ramen?" Sakura squeaked out the last word.

Naruto's eyes widen even more and were brighter then before if that was at all possible. "Hai, ttebayo!" he replied loudly and happily.

So they both went off towards Ichiraku.

_**The End or is it?**_

**Finallly: the author note: So Naruto ate about 10 bowls and Sakura made Naruto pay for the meal causing Naruto's frog money pouch to become lighter. So if you want this to be a beginning of a beautiful relationship then you can see it as thus. If you want to see this as a sign of a strong friendship/ comradeship, that's okay. I don't plan on making a sequal, (sorry) even if I do it won't be until the Story muse fairy hits me with something interesting.**

**As an foot note: words that might be confusing to some: **Taichou- leader or captain, Godaime- 5th, Hai- Yes

Edited October 10, 2007: Picked off some spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
